Family Is All I Need
by NorthernPrincess
Summary: We all know Jasper fought in the war but what we didn't know is that he had a younger sister he left behind. Meet Ellie Whitlock, a vampire trying to stay off the Volturi's radar. A shield to everyone around her, she hates letting anyone close. What would happen if the Whitlocks were to meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while and now I have just decided to have a shot at writing it. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

My name is Elizabeth Adeline, but I prefer Ellie. I am a vampire. I drink blood, but not human blood. I am a killer of animals as I thirst for their blood. I'm not evil like the media portrays vampires, I try to save as many human lives as possible and I never drink the blood of endangered species. I worked as a doctor for many years, helping out where I could. I was inspired by a friend who had impeccable self-control. I left before I accidentally killed someone.

My story begins in Houston, Texas in 1861 when my brother left for war…

"I have to leave Ellie, I am so sorry," my brother Jasper apologised as I clung to him.

Tears streamed down my face as I replied, "I don't want you to go!"

Jasper sighed and smiled fondly at me. "I promise you I will see you again. Whitlock honour."

"I'm going to miss you Jazzy, who is going to protect me now?"

"No one is going to go near you Darlin'" Jazz said. "And if they do I'll beat them all for you. Nobody messes with my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby! I'm thirteen nearly fourteen!" I exclaimed, upset that anyone would associate me with those repulsive tiny humans.

Jasper and I were extremely close despite the age gap of over three years. We did everything together and according to Ma and Pa we were practically the same person. We looked nearly identical with our curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Our features were sharp with mine being slightly softer. Jasper was my favourite person in the entire world; he was my best friend.

Then a week before my sixteenth birthday my life changed for the worst. I was devastated when news came home that Jasper was missing and presumed dead. Ignoring the screams from my parents, I ran outside away from our house. That was the time my life changed forever, literally.

Most vampires remember their human lives hazily but I could remember most of mine with perfect clarity. My theory is that I was focused on my brother so I could remember every memory with him.

The next few days were torturous and I wished I could forget them but to no avail they were engraved onto my mind for an eternity.

I was running through the streets when a group of men dragged me into an alley. I could smell the alcohol on their breath and I was too distraught over the loss of my brother so I was unable to get them off of me. They did all the vulgar things what they wanted with me and attempted to kill me they nearly succeeded and if it wasn't for the vampire that interrupted them they would have succeeded. The vampire drained my attackers dry before starting on me. He, too, was interrupted and left me changing.

Many vampires remember their human life hazily but I could recall a lot of my memories with perfect clarity. And like 99.97% of vampires the moments before transformation were the memories I could recall the best.

I made not one sound as I changed, believing that I was finally going to see Jasper again, nor did I move a muscle. Someone found me and moved my body, I remember hearing my Ma's cries of anguish. Everyone believed me to be dead, killed by the men who had attacked me. I had to suffer through three days of pure excruciating agony. Upon wakening I ran out of the shack I found myself in attacking the two guards, desperate for their blood. The horror of what I had just done swamped me before the disgust took over. I ran, holding my breath, for ages, finally stopping in the middle of a wood, away from all of humanity.

This was God's punishment for me. I was destined to stay wandering the earth alone, away from my best friend. I knew that I was being selfish, leaving Ma and Pa after they had lost a child. Now because of my selfishness they had lost both of their children. Richard and Martha had lost their eldest boy in the war yet their youngest, Howard, didn't run away. It was decided. I was selfish. This was my punishment for being selfish and it was well and truly deserved.

I tried killing myself, once again being selfish for not serving my punishment, but to no avail. The burn in my throat became worse the more I tried to starve myself. I didn't want to harm humans. I didn't want any humans to come to harm. I didn't want Jasper to go to war because he would have to harm others to avoid being harmed. So I was ecstatic when a herd of deer had the misfortune of passing me. Their blood was nowhere near as good as the human blood I had tasted but it made me strong and I could live on it. Of course it saddened me to kill animals but it was in my opinion that this was the best way.

It was that moment when I vowed to help humans as much as possible. It wasn't going to be easy and I had to master my blood lust and self-control- not to mention the fact that I sparkled in the sun. It didn't help that I wasn't even sixteen, but I would eventually overcome the boundaries. I never followed the customs as a human so why would being a vampire be any different? I'd do that for Jasper, make him proud of me. I began my journey, leaving Texas for what I wanted to be the last time. I wanted a fresh start. I had a new life. Silently, I mourned my past life, mourned my brother. I would never bring him up again, as selfish as it was I didn't want to put myself through the pain of it no matter how much I wanted to keep his memory alive. Jasper, my best friend and brother would live on for an eternity in my heart.

I smiled as the wind whipped around me. I would do the best I could to help the world be the best it could possibly be.

 **A/N: So there it is. The first chapter. Please review, favourite and follow.**

 **~EmoOwlQueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know I didn't make it obvious but Ellie stayed away from humanity for two days after being changed. She had heaved the blood up and like every new-born she wants blood. Also don't expect updates to be as regular as this.** **Please review, favourite and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I ran to lands of snow, occasionally stopping to satisfy the burning sensation in my throat. I didn't know where I was running too, only that it had to be perfect for starting a new life. In the middle of feeding I was interrupted.

"This is our land," a female voice said and I turned around.

There were two stunning female vampires with the strangest golden eyes I had ever seen.

The taller of the two spoke again, a look of shock on her face. "You're an animal drinker but you have red eyes. Are you a new-born or have you only just started drinking animal blood?"

"What's a new-born?" I asked curious.

"A vampire who has just been turned," the shorter vampire answered.

"I guess I'm a new-born then. I only woke up a few days ago and found animal blood only recently."

"Where is your sire? Who created you?"

"I don't know. He didn't mean to turn me."

The vampires exchanged glances and the taller vampire introduced herself, "I am Kate, this is Irina, my sister. Please come and meet the rest of our coven."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Adeline," I said, purposefully dropping my last name. "Please call me Ellie."

"Our home isn't that far away and you don't have to worry about humans being near." Irina smiled in reassurance.

I finished feeding before heading towards the home of the vampires who had been so friendly to me.

"Family meeting, now!" called Kate as we entered the house and three vampires appeared in the room and sat on some chairs.

There were two women and one man. There was a blonde female who looked similar to Kate and Irina and the other female had dark hair and an olive tone to her pale skin. The man also had dark hair and olive skin.

"This is Tanya, Carmen and her mate Eleazar. This is Elizabeth Adeline, a new-born, but she feeds on animals."

"It's Ellie."

"How old are you Ellie?" the woman called Carmen asked.

"I'm nearly sixteen. I woke up a few days ago."

"You're only a baby!" Carmen exclaimed before turning to Eleazar and muttering in a language I didn't recognise.

"Well we can't have you wandering alone. Welcome to our coven or as we like to call it, our family." Tanya smiled.

I returned that smile, this would be my fresh start. I figured that Jasper had played a part in my meeting of these friendly vampires who shared my dietary choices. Yes, Jasper was looking after me.

Eleazar was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it? Does Ellie have a gift?"

He nodded. "I think she's a shield, I'm not sure; I can't get a proper reading. It's like she's blocking me but also repelling me. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Kate? We can try with your gift."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked completely confused.

"Some vampires have gifts, Eleazar can see other people's gifts and Kate can stun people. We believe that you have some sort of shield, but we are not entirely certain as to which shield you might have," Tanya explained and I nodded in understanding.

"And you want Kate to stun me to see if I have a shield?"

"Yes, my gift is mental. It might hurt slightly but I'll put it on the lowest setting."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Kate extended her arm to touch me. I was waiting for the contact but it never came.

Eleazar looked delighted. "I still think there is a mental shield. Ellie can you possibly lower it?"

"I don't know how!"

Kate smiled, "I used to only be able to use my power in my palms but now I can use it all over my body. Imagine your shield as elastic, Picture the colour of it and now retract it."

I closed my eyes and I concentrated. Feeling a judder as it retracted fully I grinned. "I did it!"

"Well done Ellie!" Kate cheered. "Ready for the mental?"

I nodded and I felt Kate's hand on my arm and I felt a twinge of slight pain, but nothing worse than a grazed knee.

"That should've put her on her ass," Kate commented.

"It ached slightly, I don't think I could hold it up for long or push it out."

"I've never seen anything like this, two shields!" Eleazar exclaimed. "The Volturi can't know about her."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They're the leaders of our world. They uphold the laws, don't let humans know our secret, no new-born armies and no immortal children. They're the main three. Our mother created an immortal child and was killed for it and rightly so. The Volturi have a habit for collecting gifted vampires, Eleazar was a member before leaving," Irina said.

I made a mental note to stay off the Volturi's radar, it would be potentially disastrous.

"Let's take Ellie to her room, the guest room on the third floor should do, and let her freshen up," Carmen suggested and took me to my room.

"It's so big!" I exclaimed. "Why is there a bed? I thought we couldn't sleep- I certainly haven't in the past few days."

"It's more for appearances, and you may eventually find your soul mate and want to er partake in certain activities," Tanya said.

If I was still human my face would have been as red as my favourite dress.

"I don't have any clothes!"

"Don't worry, we're about the same size my clothes should fit you," Irina smiled gently.

I liked these vampires and I would definitely enjoy my stay here, no matter how long it would be.

 **A/N: There you go folks, chapter 2 of this story! Feel free to ask any questions you have about this story and I will try my very best to answer them.**

 **~EmoOwlQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So its been a while since I last updated and I've got loads of ideas as to where I could take this story, but I am open to your ideas. Heads up this chapter is rather short and I apologise in advance xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

My sixteenth birthday passed and I spent it mourning my brother, my parents and overall just my human life. My new coven mates respected my day of mourning and later it became my annual day of remembering my past. I enjoyed my time with the Denalis immensely and they helped me with my self control. As much as I hated letting people close I couldn't help it, they were just so damn likable. Overtime my eyes became the soothing warm gold that came with the animal blood diet. I missed the eyes that I shared with Jasper but it brought me comfort knowing that every time I looked in the mirror it would be one less thing to remind me of the painful loss of my brother and best friend. The years passed by somewhat quickly and soon the new century was upon us. It was hard to remember that four decades had gone by since Jasper had left for war.

Irina and Kate had gone hunting and when they came back they called a family meeting.

"Again, really?" Carmen muttered.

Standing inbetween Irina and Kate was a tall man with blond hair and the same golden eyes that we had.

"Why is it every time you two go hunting together you bring back another vampire?" Tanya asked.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor," he introduced.

I looked at him in awe. "Are you really a doctor? Your self control must be impeccable!"

"It takes a lot of effort," Carlisle admitted.

"You've already met Katrina and Irina, I'm Tanya the head of this family. That is Eleazar and his mate Carmen and this is Elizabeth."

"Please call me Ellie."

"How long have you been on the animal blood diet?" Eleazar asked inquisitively.

"Since I was turned in the 1660s, I've never had human blood," Carlisle said, blatantly proud of this fact.

"Never?!" Kate, Irina and I exclaimed with a mixture of both surprise and shock.

"You must be the one the Volturi speak of," Eleazar said.

"I stayed with them for a while. Did you?"

"I was a member of the Guard, I can sense the gifts other people have."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "Really? What's the best power you've come across?"

"Well Jane and Alec are powerful but I know someone who can repel them both."

"That's possible? Jane's power is not fun."

Eleazar smirked before tilting his head towards me.

"We're not entirely sure but we believe that I can; I am a shield."

"That's remarkable. Does Aro know about you?"

"No and I would like to keep it that way. I don't particularly want to spend the rest of eternity in Italy," I grinned. "You should see Kate's power now that is wonderful. It'll out you on your sorry little ass, Hun."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at my eyebrow. So he was not used to a woman using that words of that nature. Jasper, much to Ma's distaste, swore a lot around me and he expanded my vocabulary quite drastically. Kate had a large vocabulary also.

"My brother had the worst language in the village, I took after him in that," I smiled sadly. "Ma actually washed my mouth out once."

Carlisle stayed with us for a year before going off to travel. In the short space of time of him living with us he earned a lot of respect from me. His ability to refrain from going into a frenzy when around human blood astounded me and I vowed to try and do the same. I stayed in Denali studying medicine and after a few years of dedication I managed to become a doctor. My new family were proud of me and didn't stop congratulating me for a month. A letter was sent to Carlisle informing him of my achievement.

In 1910 I made the decision to leave Denali for England. It was a hard decision as I had become close to my coven but I wanted more experience.

"I have to leave Kate, I am so sorry," she clung to me.

Venom welled up in her eyes. "I don't want you to go!"

A human memory resurfaced, the one when Jasper left; the last time I ever saw him. Venom sprung in my eyes and I shook my head to focus on Kate. I could think about him later.

"I want to see the world Kate, I want to help people," I hugged her.

"Promise you'll come back."

"Two years to the day. 20th April 1912 I'll be back here, I promise."

My goodbyes to the others were much more quiet but still emotional. For the first time in fifty years I was alone. It was a fresh start, a start where I could help people. A smile danced on my face as I dove into the water. Jasper would be proud of me, I would make sure of it. So with my family in Denali I set off for my new life in England. What was waiting for me there I didn't know but I was eager to find out.

 **A/N: So there you have it. Ellie's met Carlisle and left the Denalis temporarily. Can anyone guess what is coming up next? Please leave me a review saying what you think about this chapter and if you wouldn't mind favourite and follow as well.**

 **~EmoOwlQueen x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for making you wait as long as I have. Reviews may make me work quicker. I hope you all enjoy! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Ellie is my own creation.**

It was only after I dove into the sea following a boat heading for what Eleazar called England, that I realised how inexperienced I was. Sure, I had my power but I had only ever known the Denalis and Carlisle in my life as a vampire. The one thought that ran through my head was to avoid Italy or risk running into the Volturi. I spent time exploring the sea life, marvelling in the beauty of it all. It was peaceful, too peaceful for me in the ocean. I was glad when I finally reached land.

I walked along the coastline changing into dry clothes before watching boats pull into the docks. It was overcast and many human children ran around happily. I grinned, relishing in the innocence of the young. I answered the questions of many males who didn't recognise me and received many glares from their wives. Overall I thought England was a lovely country. As night came I wandered into an alley.

"Where do you come from Missy?" a voice asked catching me off guard.

I turned around to see a tall male vampire, easily towering over my small form, his eyes were covered by his sandy hair but I could make out the ruby red of his irises. My shield wrapped itself around me instinctively, sensing my discomfort at the man.

"I haven't seen you before and please don't tell me that you are British scum." He sneered, though his eyes held nothing but warmth and curiosity.

"I'm from Alaska," I replied quickly to this strange vampire.

"You don't sound like it. I'd have said the south. A member of the new-born armies?"

"Originally from the south, but I moved when I was turned. And you're an American. Do you mind? I'm not particularly comfortable with this situation."

"Of course Miss. I am Garrett and I assure you that I mean no harm to you."

"Ellie. My name is Ellie."

"Well, Ellie, allow me to show you the best place to hunt."

I snorted and gave him a look of disgust. "You may keep the humans to yourself I have my own diet. However, I am looking for a job in medicine."

"But you only look like a child. How old were you when you were turned? 13? 14?"

I crossed my arms in annoyance and I could almost see Ma, Pa and Jasper grinning.

"I was 15 nearly 16 thank you very much. And I have graduated from a medical school," I nodded, showing him my papers.

Garrett laughed in amusement.

"I do not find my age to cause hilarity. Please tell me why you are laughing so."

"I'm sorry it is just how you said it. You seem like a fighter."

"Not professionally but I could beat the boys in the town. Ma absolutely detested it but Pa encouraged it even if it wasn't becoming of a lady. Of course not many of the boys tried to fight me; they were so scared of Jas…" I trailed off, venom once again welling up in my eyes at the thought of my dear brother. "It doesn't matter. That was when I was human. My coven like to spar sometimes."

"And where is this coven of yours, hmm?" he smirked.

"Back in Alaska. I left to pursue a career in medicine, but I do not believe this town to be the place to study. May I ask where exactly we are?"

"Newquay. I believe the midlands may be the best for you."

"Whatever you say."

We travelled to the midlands, stopping off for us to hunt.

"Disgusting." I muttered when Garrett came back.

"At least mine doesn't taste of dirt," he retorted.

"And you'd know that from experience would you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Touché" he muttered.

Welcome to Sherwood Forest, home to Robin Hood."

"Who on earth is Robin Hood?"

"An English," Garrett made a face of disgust. "A British tale about a man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Not many animals here but it is unfortunately rather beautiful."

We looked around the midlands until morning came, when I set off to find a hospital.

I was not disappointed when I found Nottingham General Hospital. It seemed as though luck was on my side as they were advertising a job.

"Excuse me, you have a job vacancy and I would be willing to fill it."

The receptionist gawped at me.

"You're too pretty to be a doctor!" She exclaimed. "I'll take you to the owner."

Garrett and I followed her to an office.

"We have someone wanting the job."

"Bring him in."

We walked in and immediately he was taken aback.

"So son, you want to be a doctor."

"No sir, my brother isn't the one wanting the position, it's me."

"But you're a girl!"

"And a qualified doctor," I handed over my papers. "My gender does not make me any less efficient at my job."

"Take her to the head doctor and see what he thinks," the man said to the receptionist before turning to me. "If he says you can have the job you can have it. Now go."

We left and Garrett was smirking.

"All the British are like that," he muttered.

We walked into yet another office and I was greeted with a familiar person.

"Hello Carlisle."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I am so sorry if you feel like I dragged on in this chapter. And we met Garrett! I honestly love Garrett and he is one of my favourite characters out of the series. Carlisle is back! WHOOP WHOOP! Once again Carlisle is one of my favourite characters and I want him as involved with my story as much as possible.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you thought and if you haven't already favourite and follow!**

 **~EmoOwlQueen xo**


End file.
